Silent Hill: Lost Love
by SunsetTerraceAndLostLove
Summary: We finally introduce who Andrea has been looking for, but who exactly is this Chris character and why is he so important to her? :Second:
1. Characters in the Play

**Silent Hill:**

**Lost Love**

"_Take My Heart_

_Take my soul_

_You were all that mattered_

_But you matter no more_

_You belong to the shadows_

_And all along I thought I loved_

_But now that you are gone_

_I can see the light once more_

_Silent Hill made you this way_

_I can't change that_

_I loved you once before_

_But not anymore."_

It's been awhile since I had seen Chris, he's been missing for months now and no one feels like searching for him. Eh who am I kidding, I'm still sitting here and watching the news at nine hoping that they will find him for me. How much I miss for him to hold me in his arms this day, but yet no one has said they have seen him. If it were only weeks he were gone, maybe I'd be better off, but it has been months. I want him here but all I know is that… he won't return to me.

"Andrea, are you ok? You fell asleep at your desk again," A male stood over a female.

The female just looked at him and smiled, nodding her head and looking at a large blue print that lay before her. She had black hair, which wasn't her original. The eyes were brown. She wore glasses and some punk like clothes, occasionally a band T-shirt like today. Her name was Andrea, and she was an architect.

"Alright, just making sure. Cause you know I need the floor plan and all some time soon," The male said before walking away from Andrea.

Looking back down at the blue prints Andrea pulled out a pencil and began writing on places that needed some type of updating and such. It was the only way Andrea could keep alive these days since he was gone and she had no idea where he was. Nobody knew where he was, probably off wandering about and forgot to tell Andrea where he went.

Even though the thought would have been nice, it had been two months since anyone heard anything from Chris. Andrea was worried out of her mind, but she wasn't about to let that get to her. But there were always these odd thoughts and dreams at night. And someone kept saying that damned thing in her head, something about a town in the nearby area. Maybe it was fate for her to go there?

Andrea ignored these thoughts ad kept working on her current job. The typing at her desk was so boring but yet she needed the pay check with Chris gone. The computer here was getting filled with so many words and yet she didn't want to understand any. The blueprints next to her also seemed to keep getting boring. Maybe, just maybe, she could drop the project for awhile. She didn't need the blueprints done until next month, she was sure that these people would let her take a break.

The car engine started, as Andrea had finally made it inside and feeling the nice interior of this Lincoln. The air conditioning was on but she enjoyed the cool feeling due to the summer weather. Droplets of rain began to fall outside and some mist was gathering, not too much though.

A knock came on Andrea's window of the car. Andrea was scared at first but then looked outside to see a police officer. Andrea hadn't driven yet so this couldn't have been bad, right?

When the window was rolled out Andrea spoke to the police officer. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Andrea asked looking at her.

The officer looked at Andrea. "Yes, my name is Officer Saez. I came here to ask you some questions," she said.

"Is this about… Chris?" Andrea asked silently.

"No, but it is about a disappearance. It seems that a couple of people went into Silent Hill recently and some haven't come back out. One of them was my sister. Would you happen to know anything about that?" Officer Saez asked.

"Silent Hill… never heard of it," Andrea said with some words mumbled, which made it seem more obvious she was lying.

"Mrs. Pope," Officer Saez started letting her head into the car, "My sister was abused by my father when we were children. She's missing and so is your husband. Did he know a Saez by any chance?"

"I'm sorry no," Andrea looked down quickly at her keys. "My husband wouldn't cheat on me I can tell you that much."

"Whoa, I think we got the wrong impression here," Officer Saez said backing off a little.

"Just stay out of my life. It probably has less to do with you than you think," Andrea turned on the car and sped off without looking back to officer Saez.

"I just thought they might've been friends," Officer Saez said looking around.

Andrea's car moved more and more down the road. The image of Officer Saez burned into her skull. Who was she to say that…Chris would do such a horrible act? She had no place with her long black hair and green eyes, her brown overcoat with those damned police clothes under them. Who cared anyway, she was just another cop that had questions for her.

Andrea stopped at a diner on the side of the road, the rain and fog wasn't here like it was back in town. She didn't know how long she had been driving though. It might've been days or even a week since she had seen many state signs away from her home, Florida.

As she sat down she ordered quickly and almost after Andrea ordered the food came. Looking at these eggs for breakfast made Andrea a little uneasy since they didn't look all that well cooked, but she ate anyway to keep her strength up. The light outside was finally coming which meant that it had to of been early morning time.

Within a minute after eating, Andrea was in her car once again and on the road. She passed a sign that let her know she was entering Wisconsin. She sighed seeing as how far she had actually gone.

The road now seemed well lit and before her was an exit sign reading "Silent Hill, two miles". It was that town that had those odd words muttered to Andrea, but should she even dare to enter that place. Officer Saez did tell her about people vanishing from here, but was it worth it.

"She did say that people vanished here, maybe Chris is here," Andrea said as she saw the exit ramp coming up. She turned her car onto the ramp and kept driving looking at all the scenery. Trees were everywhere, it was like a wonderland of the forest. Thick patches of fog here and there. What was this beautiful wonderland?

Then town entrance came up and the fog here was as thick as the patches but it seemed to be everywhere. The town was silent, probably why it was given the name Silent Hill. As Andrea entered the gate with her car the engine had suddenly stopped, and the lights faded slowly on the car. Andrea twisted her key in the proper place but it seemed as though there was no starting it. The engine didn't even make a sound when Andrea tried to start it.

Andrea jumped out of the car and looked it over. Inside the hood the engine and battery seemed to be fine, so what could the problem be? 'Maybe there is a mechanics store around here,' Andrea thought to herself walking down the foggy road.

The place had seemed to be getting quieter with every passing moment. The fog seemed to be the only thing you could see in the area, and the lights in stores hadn't been on. Maybe the place just didn't open now, sometimes places like this could be a little weird. Plus they might've all gone to church for some odd reason.

Andrea looked at a mechanics store that had come up and pulled out her cell phone to look at the time. It said that this place would open at seven. Oddly enough the clock on the phone was flashing the time midnight. It was weird because the device had a satellite that sent the correct time to the phone.

Looking at the phone Andrea said to herself, "Now why is it doing this? It should tell me the time."

Then, from behind Andrea was a sound. It sounded like a crying baby but then it seemed to stop eventually. Andrea followed it to an alleyway that had stairs leading downward. She walked down the stairs and looked around seeing it lead to a dark area at the bottom. It seemed to still be the outside but more of a maze made of fences. Andrea started walking more and the babies scream came once more.

"What the hell is that?" Andrea asked herself looking around.

Some odd sound went off, like a loud siren but it didn't seem like one from a cop car; it was just an odd siren. The walls began to peel away like pieces of paper being blown in the wind reveal some black walls instead of the tan brick she saw down here. The fences rusted themselves and nothing was like before.

"What's going on," Andrea looked around the new scenery. The foggy daylight was replaced with a clear but very dark night. Lights from on the buildings lit only some of the places up. Andrea pulled out her cell phone and lit up the path before her seeing the dark path. She started down it seeing as though it was the only way now; it led to a central area. In this area there was blood on the middle of the floor. Andrea bent over and moved her finger across the blood.

"It's fresh, and I'm pretty sure it is blood," Andrea said looking around at the area. She then looked up and screamed in horror as she backed away and almost fell fully backwards. Above her, hung by wires attached to the buildings nearby, was a mangled body; skin ripped here and there and the face torn of which was the source of the dripping blood.

Andrea turned and started to run backwards before she stopped. Something ahead of her was stumbling toward her, almost three foot tall and stood like a child. It turned its face to Andrea and then she knew it wasn't a child. Its eyes and nose were perfectly normal, it wore no clothes and skin was blue but more importantly its mouth was a foot long. Andrea shrieked in horror as she turned and ran back to where she came from. She shook the fence trying to make it fall as tons of those things started to come from no where. These were called screamers.

"Let me out," Andrea screamed shaking the fence and trying to escape the horror she was put in. She turned and pushed a couple of the screamers out of the way. As Andrea made it to where she entered the square area the wires on the mangled body snapped and let it fall, suspended by the wires that held it. On its descent it hit Andrea and made her scream. "No let me go," She said kicking the corpse away and running more and more.

She kicked open the door to a bar and ran inside. There was no time to be looking at the scenery as the screamers were inside this room. Andrea tried and tried to get away from them but she tripped on a floor board and they started to pull her.

"NOOO!" Andrea screamed trying to get away. The place then started to get wild, the images shook and so did the room. Andrea's head and body felt like they were spinning as the screamers started to turn to ash. "I want to see Chris," Andrea mumbled before passing out.

Before she knew it Andre woke up in the bar once more, but everything looked like the foggy day once again. In the corner there was a juke box playing some old Elvis Presley song. The bar was completely empty and no one could've put the quarter in to start the song. The bar was in the back of the area, along with some stools. There were two tables and eight chairs in here also, scattered around the room though. The door was wide open, as if someone had forced it. Andrea sighed to herself and looked around at the scenery more and more; it seemed as though her struggle in here had actually happened.

A woman stood up from behind the counter. She was a little shorter than most, skinny with blond hair. Her blue eyes looked directly at Andrea, but her gothic clothes seemed to make you think different of her. "I see you walked into this place huh?" The woman asked looking at Andrea still before looking down at the bar.

Andrea, still stunned at seeing this woman, said, "Who… who are you!?"

"My names Sarah. I had just happened to be living here when all of this happened to the town," Sarah said with a smile on her face. "Been living here since. Would you like a drink?"

"Did you see what just happened back there!?" Andrea asked ignoring Sarah's question. "That's not normal, people don't have blue skin and fucking huge mouths! Why is this happening?" Andrea started looking around frantically.

"Just try to relax," Sarah said making some calm gestures with her hand. "Here, I'm sure you'll need this more than me." Sarah pulled out a handgun and threw it at Andrea. Andrea caught it and looked at her.

"But I made it through there fine, you don't look like you can handle it like I can," Andrea said trying to give back the weapon.

"Well I've made it this long right?" Sarah said with a smile. "Just remember me alright? We don't need anything happening to a guest now." Sarah then walked out of the bar leaving Andrea behind.

"She's a strange one all right," Andrea nodded to herself and put her gun away.

Within minutes Andrea tried back at her car. She turned the key more and more thinking the battery would start itself. Nothing happened. Andrea just sighed.

"Everyone has car trouble here," A male voice came out. Then the figure that owned the voice came out from behind the car, not scaring Andrea too much like Sarah had. His black shaggy hair with red highlights showed some sort of normal life. His green eyes showed a life a misery within them, and his clothes seemed normal, T-shirt and jeans. "It's just how Silent Hill likes to make you stay. My names Jacob by the way."

"Andrea, pleased to meet you," Andrea said looking around. "So why are you here?"

"I came here awhile back, but for some odd reason I can't leave here. I came looking for my wife Lina. I met some people though here, all looking for something that Silent Hill was willing to give them," Jacob looked around the foggy streets, "But there was Josh, the man who stood out. Silent Hill hadn't predicted him coming here I suppose."

"So, what about me then?" Andrea asked walking forward.

"His car worked which showed it wanted him to leave. Yours doesn't, so it still wants to show you something," Jacob walked toward her. His two sawn-off's gleamed brightly in his pockets.

"Those are some powerful guns there," Andrea said looking at the sawn-off's before backing away.

"You need powerful guns here, I'm sure you've realized that by now. Anyway," Jacob started to talk serious, "I've got some things to do around here. If you want we can meet at the theme park here in Silent Hill. Just go ahead and head over there. I'll meet you there later."

"How can I trust that you'll meet me there," Andrea asked.

"Here," Jacob walked over to her and handed over a picture of him and a female. "That is me and my wife on our honeymoon. I told her I'd keep the picture with me at all times. I'll come back to collect it."

As Jacob then turned and started to walked away Andrea asked something, "Was there a man named Chris when you were here?"

"No," Jacob said, "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. Was there a woman with the last name Saez also by any chance?" Andrea asked him.

"I think so, her first name was Kathy." Jacob nodded and walked off.

Andrea then turned and walked to the nearest tourist store. Inside she found a map of Silent Hill and a map of the Lakeside Theme Park. Andrea Then left and started down the street to the theme park. On the way Andrea stopped and found a note on the ground. She started to read it:

"Why is my boss here in Silent Hill, but more of a question why am I still here in this damn town. I also met this lady named Kathy and another named Sammy. They seem to be interesting characters here, or more likely Kathy does. She always seems frightened and talks about her 'Mommy'. Weird that one as adult as herself would be calling her mother mommy."

Andrea found the note weird since it had no name on it. She kept the note anyway and walked down the street more. To the left as she walked she noticed a lake out there, waves moved every now and then but the whole area was too silent. Of course if all the people here were dead that'd make the silence part easier to understand.

At the en of the street Andrea found the theme park with the gate shut. She grabbed onto the bars and pushed it open, which led to the opening of the gate.

"Here goes nothing," Andrea said. She walked in but as she did, this eerie feeling crept up her spine.


	2. The Last Puppet

**Chapter Two: The Last Puppet**

_He who is blind to what will happen_

_Is bound to break ones heart_

_Be careful with what you do in life_

_For this will haunt you_

The tile floor on this mall was colder than anything the male had experienced. Had he fallen to the ground and not waken up for hours or maybe it was days and no one had seen him. No someone would've found him; he was clearly on the floor of the hallway. He stood and his spiked black hair stayed where it was. His gothic chained pants rattled a little as he stood and his black shirt had a band logo on there. His name was Chris. "Where the hell am I?" Chris asked aloud, but his voice only echoed through the empty corridors of the mall.

Seeing as though there was no answer he started to walk down the hall looking around at the dark atmosphere. Store doors were closed and some blocked by items somehow keeping the doors closed. Some lights flickered on but as Chris walked by them they turned off. Outside was a thick blanket of fog covered the area, odd for this time of Orlando.

Chris walked on down the walkway and found the escalator which seemed to be broken and not going up and down. Chris walked up them like stairs to the second floor and tried to figure out where he was. The mall was about two stories high. On a stand before Chris he picked up a map of the place and read the title of the mall. "Fashion Square Mall," Chris said aloud to himself looking around. Across the hall, there was a shop labeled F4 on the map with it's lights on. Chris walked over and opened the door seeing the lock was not on.

Inside was a loud noise like something was chomping away at flesh. Chris walked forward silently and looked around the lit room. On the ground he picked up a steel pipe and felt the blood on it; the blood seemed very fresh. To his left he saw the monster he had heard eating away at flesh. It was more the eight feet tall maybe, its face was small and yet something seemed to tell you that the circular face opened up somehow. Its arms reached downward and were about five feet long to say the least. The hand part would open up for letting a bone inside the monster hit something before it. There was a body underneath it as it lay on top, eating its face with that small round thing you could call it's head. This was called a Closer.

"What… what the hell are you?" Chris said trying to find a way to back out of the room. The Closer stood on its feet showing its overwhelming height. It started slowly at Chris, its face swung right and left on the head.

Chris ran to the door but it had appeared to be locked. Chris turned around and jumped out of the way as the closer swung it's huge arm at Chris. Standing, the male swung his pipe at the monster three times but was knocked into the wall across the store. Chris stood himself slowly and looked as the monster came close to him. Chris hit it one more time, and as t was about to attack it started to spas out and fell on the ground, blood flowing from its body.

"Why was this thing here?" Chris said kicking the body a little and watching it only twitch a little. "More likely the question is why am I still here?"

Chris walked to the back of the store and opened the door located here. This led into the back hallway where the employees could walk around and the restrooms that were located in the mall were here also. There was no sound in here so Chris progressed upstairs to the store that was labeled as F1.

This was a rather large department store with clothes and items around the store; also was two stories large. Chris walked down the isles of the large store and entered the hardware area where he found a small screwdriver. This had to be of some use and yet he wondered why he'd need it, but seeing as though a steel pipe helped him he couldn't really tell why this wouldn't help him either.

Outside Chris walked on more seeing the rest of the mall. It was completely empty except for a monster here and there but he did his best to try to understand the situation at hand. Now that he was done exploring around he decided it was time to try and find a way out.

At the front door Chris pulled had on its handle. The door didn't want to open and these were steel doors, not glass so trying to break the door with his steel pipe would have just proven useless.

"Maybe there is a key inside here for the door," Chris said turning around and looking into the dark halls.

On the upstairs level Chris entered a store labeled as M2. Here was a large toy store made for all the little kiddies that came to the mall. Dolls were on shelves and the main color around the store was red. The cash register was unattended, but this wasn't a moment to get some money, even though it might've been an opportunity if he could buy anything.

Near the cash register, on the bar area was a small red balloon. Chris picked it up and turned around looking around. A closer knocked open the back door from the outside of the shop and turned to Chris. Chris hit it five times quickly with the steel pipe and watched as it fell.

"What are these things?" Chris said kicking the dead body a while before walking on. The red blood poured on the carpet floor.

In the back hallway Chris could make his way around the mall easier. In here the halls were made of metal with no real nice appearance to them. Lights were still lit above him down the hallway, one of the few on the roof flickered on and off. Every room inside this place seemed to be locked so the only way to go was the elevator.

Chris pressed the button to turn on the elevator, which came up rather fast. From around the corner, a woman appeared.

"Well now, you're the other one that I see as a problem. Although there are only four that are going to be problems, I'm sure that you and the other one will not be hard to rid of as we wait for the others to come," The woman said.

"Wow, telling me you're going to kill me and I'm holding the steel pipe. Smart," Chris said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, only a fool would take the attempt to try and murder one so as I," The woman said.

"Who might you be any ho?" Chris asked her.

"Well it'd be a shame if I ruined that now wouldn't it," The woman laughed a little.

A small siren started to go off and the walls started to peel away. Chris backed away watching the scenery. The elevator door opened and Chris fell inside, the doors closing behind him. As the elevator descended Chris could see the monstrosities through the glass windows of the elevator, which was turned into bars as that peeled away too.

"What's going on?" Chris asked looking around.

The elevator suddenly made a bump and soon was heading downward. Chris grabbed at the bars that were once the doors to the elevator and tugged at them. He had no luck with getting out.

Through the bars he could see the blood stained walls around the mall along with the floors. Monsters walked around as if it were a casual day for them. Chris backed into the back bars and fell limb to the floor.

"Why is this happening to me?" Chris asked aloud.

The elevator soon stopped before it opened onto the first floor of the mall. Here is had pieces of bodies lying around. The windows in this employee hall were blocked by some bloated cloth, but it felt so strong and blacked the way outside. Chris moved around until he found some stairs upstairs.

Upstairs there seemed to be no windows where they might've been. The whole place was cemented with walls and kept the place dark. Chris pulled out his cell phone and watched as its light came on. This let him look around the creepy place. There seemed to be stretchers all over the mall, bodies lay upon them.

"Why the hell is a stretcher doing in here? This isn't a hospital or a morgue," Chris told himself looking around. Right next to him there was a static television. On the screen he noticed some white images play across the screen but he couldn't really tell.

Instead of looking at the television for too long, he opened the door that led to the store with the television.

Inside here it looked more like a jewelry store rather than a television or electronics department. Inside a jewelry case a walnut oddly, and in black marker on the side it read "Open me". Chris picked the walnut up and tried his best to open the walnut but had no luck whatsoever.

With the walnut Chris exited the store he was in. He walked up the broken escalator and went into the restaurant located here. On a table inside here was a dog with his bowls spread on the table. The skin and fur were burnt which presented the fact that the dog must've been cooked. Chris looked on the table with the guts of the dog and found a key there. He picked up the key and read a note on the table.

"Heather picked up the key once… no wait that wasn't her name. Wasn't it Cheryl?"

Chris looked at the Key and it said Café Turn Mill on its tag. Chris walked back down stairs remembering where the café was from his memory. He walked into an employee hallway and looked around. He had now just decided to look at the malls appearance for what it was now.

The walls of the mall looked rusted and covered in blood. The floors weren't tile anymore in the employee area at least, they were metal or steel plates covering the floor. Chris walked across these and opened the back door to the Café Turn Mill and entered.

There was nothing inside the café except for its front doorway which must come in handy here. Chris walked to the front door and exited the café. Outside it was a circular area. Chris ran across to the area to orange double doors and walked through the small room until he reached another employee hallway.

"Hope I'm not going in circles," Chris told himself running down the hallway. He soon entered the back of a store and then into the main hallway of the mall. This was a long hallway. Across from him was a sports department store. Chris walked to the store and went inside.

In this store there was blood on the walls coming out of the vents and on a stretcher was a nutcracker. Chris went to the device and put the walnut inside barely remembering it. Inside was not a nut but actually there was a stone that was a white color.

With the stone Chris ran out and back into the hallway. He ran all the way back to the static television and then made his way to the third floor. Here there was a large door with a moon and an empty slot. Chris placed the stone inside the empty slot and watched as the door lifted upward revealing the third floor round walkway. Chris went inside and walked to the other side. There was a long walkway made of the rusted tile that led to the middle with a ladder leading downward. Chris gulped but saw that this was probably the only way out.

When Chris reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around. The place had six holes around the room and no other place to escape. Making some forward steps Chris heard a sound that made him a little upset. It sounded like metal bending then breaking apart. Behind him the ladder had broken into pieces, which is what the sound must've been.

A sound made Chris turn around, and before him was this human like figure. His arms were covered in blood, but also one held onto a chainsaw. The eyes were glowing red and beaming at Chris. The odd thing was, he looked more like Chris with every passing moment. "Misery," it muttered, most likely its name.

Chris held up the steel pipe and jumped out of the way as Misery came hastily toward him with the violent swinging of the chainsaw. From behind, which was where he jumped, Chris swung his pipe into the back of Misery's head. Misery now turned to look at him with anger flashing in its eyes. It raised the chainsaw and let out a yell that made the whole area shake. Chris grabbed onto the broken ladder that was left. Misery ran to him and swung the chainsaw, which missed Chris and only cut into the broken ladder. Chris was behind Misery now and then jumped onto the back holding the steel pipe with rage. Misery struggled to get him off but Chris started to bat away at him, making the face bleed more and more. Misery soon fell and Chris rolled off of him and looked back as misery only bled on the ground. The siren started to go off again but Chris wasn't in pain as he was before.

In the blink of an eye, Chris was back on the first floor of the mall. He looked around confused and dazed.

"What the fuck?" Chris muttered to himself trying to find out how he was back here.

He found the front door shortly and all that was on his mind was to try and escape.


End file.
